Phantom Of The Host Club
by WhitexFox
Summary: Cultural Festival is coming and the main event is the play, Phantom of the Opera which our host club members are in. Will there be love battles between the king and a twin or just plain drama? TamakixHaruhi...some HikaruxHaruhi...Please R
1. Chapter 1

Based off of the Phantom of the Opera..which is the coolest movie ever!! I think this suits the Host Club a lot, especially with Hikaru and Tamaki battling for Haruhi's love!!! A couple days ago i actually went to go see the play which was awesome!! considered as one of the longest plays still and i heard that they are making a sequel of the movie too coming out in October and November... but anyways i am currently working on this story line and "Save Me My White Knight," so i will try my best to update asap! Enjoy!!!XD

Disclaimer: i do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but i wish....

Go Tamaki and Hikaru, my favorite two characters ever!!!!

* * *

She raced through the doors of the school to the outside world only to be caught up in a garden that was located in the back of Ouran Academy. The brown haired girl took in the sweet smell of the freshly blossomed tulips and the warm sun as she made her way more into the garden. With having the male's uniform still on, she took off her hat and threw it to the ground. She then reached up to release her brown hair from the bun that she's been hiding from everyone else. The hair fell gracefully down her back as the endings reached the middle of the back.

After every Host Club meeting, Haruhi would run off into the gardens and do something that she absolute loves but keeps it a secret from other people. Right after watching one of her favorite movies, she always wished she could be that girl that sang so beautifully, so while to reach her goal she runs off to the gardens.

Haruhi gazed at the flowers then towards the skies as she got her throat and vocals ready. Singing note after note, Haruhi mastered the song and was getting very pumped by making her voice get louder and louder, just like in the movie. Her voice was like that of an angel, sort of like an opera voice but not quite. She sang her favorite song "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again," but little did she know that there was always at least on person gazing out the window to hear her sing.

* * *

"I don't get it Milord, what is so important to where Haruhi always has to rush out of here right after the Host Club," questioned Hikaru. The group was sitting at their long table discussing little things like always. Hikaru leaned over the table with his head in his head thinking as usual.

"Yeah, seriously Milord! Does she not care about the Host Club anymore?" Kaoru spoke up which caught everyone's attention.

"I wouldn't say that Kao-chan. Haru-chan wouldn't think or say anything about that, especially when we are her friends," smiled Hunny as he stuffed his face with more cake.

"Now now gentlemen, let's not intervene with Haruhi's life like that. It is exceptionally rude to say those kinds of things when we are talking about my precious daughter of course. Well, our meeting is done for the day so everyone can leave right now," winked Tamaki as he pranced across the music room with his blond hair bouncing up and down.

"Well that's fine with me Milord. See ya!" waved the twins as they ran out of the room while calling for their driver to pick them up.

"Takashi, lets go right now and go pick up more cake too," smiled Hunny as he dragged Takashi out.

"I guess so," murmured Takashi.

The last one to leave was of course Kyoya. He stood up with his memory board at hand and pushed his glasses up a little. "Question Tamaki," with that Tamaki stopped dancing and went straight over towards Kyoya.

"Yes mommy dear?!"

"Alright 'daddy,' since when do you try to push people out of the room so quickly? Is there something that is going on that I should know about," said Kyoya as he raised one of his eyebrows in suspicion.

Chills went up and down Tamaki's spine after what Kyoya said. 'How does he know that I am hiding something? No, he shall not know anything at all or else I'm ruined!'

"How can you say something like that Kyoya? I just want to surprise my guests with something for tomorrow, you know," lied Tamaki.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki again then sighed, "Well fine, just don't bring me into your idiocy, later," Kyoya gathered up his things and walked calmly out of the room leaving behind a happy Tamaki.

Once Kyoya closed the doors, Tamaki gave a huge sigh as he ran his hand through his blond hair. He than slowly went over towards the window and hid in the curtain to listen for that specific person singing in the gardens. Little did she know that the gardens were right behind the music room.

Tamaki's adolescence blue eyes watched Haruhi like a hawk as she sang his favorite song that he knew as well too, and the movie was considered one of his favorites too. He knew he could sing like the characters from the movie, but never dared trying to in front of people.

"That's not my daughter singing down there anymore, she's an angel," smiled Tamaki as he gazed out the window like everyday after the Host Club. He didn't want anyone else to hear her, because he didn't want some guy to get mesmerized by her voice till they whisk her away. Tamaki wanted her all to himself.

* * *

"I guess the only way to settle this is to cancel this year's cultural festival."

"What! How can you say that President Shizu?! Every class is already preparing for their event but it is our job to create the main attraction! We can't just bail out like this!"

"Calm down Nao, then do you have any plans in mind?!"

"Well, that's why I am taking you to see the Host Club right now because maybe they could give us some ideas," smiled Nao.

"Don't you know that all of them already left by now!"

"Except Tamaki, I always see him leave a little bit later than the others so he's still here."

"Fine, but I hope it's worth my while," sighed President Shizu.

Nao and Shizu finally approached the Music Room but just stood at the closed door. They looked at the wood for a couple of minutes than decided to turn the knob. Nao quickly opened the door and both he and Shizu made their way into the room looking Tamaki.

"Tamaki, are you in here," yelled Nao. Something than jumped from the curtains which made Nao and Shizu jump for their lives.

"Uh, yes here I am. Now how may I help you gentlemen," said the surprised mutt.

"Yes, well I am Shizu, President of the Drama Club and I was wondering if you…" Shizu quickly stopped talking once he heard someone singing from outside. Nao noticed this and went over towards the window to observe who was singing such a beautiful song.

"No wait you can't, damnit I am too late!" cried Tamaki as he fell to the floor.

"What beautiful singing, what do you think Shizu?"

"I'm speechless Nao! Yes I have it, we shall cast a play but where does that song come from then? Do you know Tamaki?"

Tamaki just stared at them then thought of a nice plan, "Why yes but if I must ask why do a play?"

"We need something for the major event for the cultural festival and a play sounds good right about now after hearing this beautiful young lady sing," said Shizu.

"Ok I will tell you but only under one condition, can you sign me up for one of the major roles," pleaded Tamaki.

"Fine, since all the girls love you, you might as well attract more people to see the play. Now tell me!" ordered Shizu.

"The Phantom of The Opera," smiled Tamaki.

"What, are you serious?! Man this will be awesome! Nao, take note," snapped Shizu. Nao whipped out a pad of paper and a pen as he started to write.

"To start off with, we need the cast of course and that girl will be the infamous Christine Daae! Tell me Suoh, who is she even though she is wearing a male's uniform."

"Uh, well I…," Tamaki began to stutter a lot, he didn't want to people find out about Haruhi's secret.

"It seems that Mr. Suoh here is speechless, well perhaps we can assign him a part to where he kisses the beautiful Christine Daae? What do you think Nao," eyed Shizu.

Tamaki stood straighter than before as his whole face turned pure bloody red just thinking of Haruhi in front of everyone, especially in front of his guests. And to top it off, this would probably give him a chance to finally confess his love to her.

The blond started jump up and down from all the excitement while picturing himself kissing Haruhi! Shizu and Nao just stared at him awkwardly while the Host King started to scare them a little.

"Ok I give in, that girl is Haruhi Fujioka, but please don't tell anyone up until the actual play, please!" Tamaki actually got on his knees, pleading at the Drama Club leader's feet. Nao and Shizu looked at one another shocked to their wits than glanced down at the crying baby.

"I never would have guessed that Fujioka would be a girl. She is even in my frickin class, how can I miss that?!" Nao looked back out the window at her and just stayed there.

"You're not the lone ranger Nao, I was clueless as well but Suoh, we promise to keep it a secret," said Shizu as he glanced out the window.

"Yes, uh huh, well of course! You are the perfect role of him as well, don't you think Nao," said Shizu as he examined Tamaki slowly.

"Yes, you're right president! He would adapt well into **his **character," smirked Nao.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Tell me my character, I am so anxious to hear!" clapped Tamaki.

"We do have one question to ask you Souh, can you sing and play the piano?" questioned Shizu.

Tamaki happily nodded, "yes, I use to sing to the movie all the time and learned how to play the piano at an early age as well!"

"Perfect! Nao, make sure you write Tamaki Souh's name down who will be starring as the "Phantom!"'

"Yes, I am the second main character!"

"But wait president, there is another main character, and I think his name is Raoul that we must find someone else to act his part," said Nao.

"You're right and I don't know who that…"

"Hold on a sec, I think I know who that person should be," interrupted Nao as she stared out the window smiling.

"Please say, I must find out who my rival is," ordered Tamaki.

Shizu and Nao looked out the window once more and noticed a red head with Haruhi talking with her in the gardens. And after a couple of seconds, they were soon dancing with one another like they were having tons of fun. Tamaki went over towards the window and his jaw dropped.

"Nao, our handsome Viscount de Chagny (Raoul), should be played by that young man down there, Hikaru Hitachiin!"

* * *

Please Read and Review... tell me what you think so far and which characters should also play in the Phantom of the Opera

Thanks!! :D:D:D:D

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru stood there as he watched Haruhi finally leave the gardens. He looked like he tuned everything out just so he can watch this beautiful creature walk away from him. Hikaru resembled a marble statue, his poise very elegant yet everytime the wind blew the only part of him that moved was his hair.

'If only you knew my feelings that I have for you Haruhi. I want them to be shared with you and I would fight with Tamaki over you as well, even if he is the king.' Hikaru sighed as he turned his body around and started walking the opposite direction until he was later stopped by a tired , panting Nao.

"Uh, can I help you with something?" questioned Hikaru as he had a confused look on his face.

Nao was bent over while trying to gasp for air for a couple of seconds. After he was done recouping, Nao stood straight up and gave Hikaru a giant smile which kind of started to scare him.

"Do I know you?"

"We are in the same class Hikaru, I am Nao."

"Oh we are?"

"Yes but nevermind that silly topic. How would you like to participate in this year's cultural festival?" smiled Nao.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"But why not? You are the perfect one that would fit a certain role and would attract so many people!"

"What are you exactly talking about?"

"I am the vice president of the drama club and we are trying to host a play for this year and we are looking for people who would want to play a role. I am actually trying to get the whole host club to join on in."

"It sounds very stup…"

"Please Hikaru," interrupted Nao. "Tamaki already agreed to play in it and I am going to ask Haruhi next right after you," Nao started to sound like he was completely desperate.

"Wait, you are going to ask Haurhi too? What play is this?"

"The Phantom of the Opera. Tamaki is playing the role of the phantom because of his adequate singing and piano playing abilities. I also want Haurhi to play the number 1 main role as Christine Daae."

"You are assigning Haurhi a female role?"

"I heard her beautiful singing earlier and I think she really should perform!"

"ok so you know she's a girl then?"

"Yea now I do. Have you ever seen the movie? Christine Daae becomes a very popular and beautiful opera singer who was secretly taught by the phantom himself which she didn't know of. The phantom is madly in love with her and helps Christine get the leading role in an opera which the Viscount de Chagny, or Raoul shows up to become the new chairman who knew Christine since they were kids. Christine and Raoul start falling in love with each other at first sight and the phantom is practically fighting over Christine to make her completely his instead of Raoul's….."

Hikaru just stared at him looking oddly confused while Nao kept on ranting about the whole storyline. _Just by how much he is talking makes me want to shoot myself and experience a very slow death. Someone please shut this dumbass up?_

"So, will you do it Hikaru?"

"Huh, do what?"

"Weren't you even listening to me? Would you like to play the role as Raoul and be Christine Daae's sweetheart?" said the pressured vice president.

Hikaru smirked a little once he heard he was going to be someone's sweetheart. "And who was playing Christine Daae again if you don't mind me asking?"

"Haruhi is going to be playing her. I said that so many times that I bet you weren't even listening to that either," complained Nao.

"Then hell yea! I would love to play as Raoul if that means I would get some alone time with Haruhi," grinned Hikaru.

"Great," smiled Nao. "Since Tamaki has already approved that the host club would participate we will have the cast and crew up tomorrow morning."

"Cool beans man. I can't wait," smiled Hikaru.

* * *

_**Hey guys! i was wondering if you could help me pick out the other roles for the rest of the host club...i am so confused as to what to do..Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys so much for your help. Sorry it took me forever to update, finals were coming up so I had to hit the books for a couple of weeks but now I am finally free yet again so I shall me updating more frequently. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

"OMG Satsu, haven't you heard the most fabulous news ever?"

"Please spill before I faint Shinora!"

"This year's Cultural Festival is going to be the best one ever! Gwahhhhhhh!"

"I can feel myself about to faint!"

Haruhi couldn't help but overhear what these two hyperactive girls were talking about. She walked over to the girls wearing her male uniform and her long hair safely tucked neatly inside her hat.

"Uh pardon me ladies but what about the Cultural Festival?" smiled Haruhi. The girls started to melt away from the smile Haruhi was giving them.

"Oh Haruhi, I really can't wait to see you live on stage performing," smiled Satsu.

"Not just that but imagine Haruhi wearing an elegant dress while singing opera," said Shinora making both of the girls scream with excitement. The scream was too high pitched for Haruhi so she covered her ears until both of the girls had their moments.

"What the hell are you even talking about," Haruhi stood there looking as confused as ever.

"Go to the second floor office and look on the memory board for yourself Haruhi," said the girls in unison as a tiny hint of blush approached their cheeks. Haurhi thanked the girls and ran right towards the office.

She got there in less than 5 minutes and noticed a group of girls surrounding the board screaming with joy. 'What the hell is going on,' thought Haruhi. She shoved herself politely through the crowd and glanced at every paper.

Haruhi was about to give up looking until she read the last paper reading "Cultural Festival Play." Haruhi read the whole paper and grew angry right in the blink of an eye. "Damn that Tamaki!" mumbled Haruhi as she made her escape.

***Cultural Festival Play***

**We are happy to announce this year's cultural festival's main attraction, Phantom of the Opera**

**: Hosted by: 3rd Music Room's Host Club**

**:Written By: The Drama Club**

**Cast:**

***The Phantom- Tamaki Suoh**

***Christine Daae- Haruhi Fujioka**

***Viscount de Chagny (Raoul)- Hikaru Hitachiin**

***Carlotta- Renge**

***Madame Giry- Takashi M.**

***Andre- Kaoru Hitachiin**

***Firmin- Kyoya Otoori**

***Meg Giry- Mitskuni H.**

***Joseph Buquet- Nekozawa**


End file.
